The Book
by iLoveKakashi-sanDATTEBAYO
Summary: This is my first story, Enjoy! Summary: Jiriaya gets Kakashi curious about Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi agrees to read the book and goes againt Minato's orders to not read the book. What happens next? Read and Review to find out! If there are enough positive comments, I'll put chapter 2 up! ;)*Also make sure to put your opinion for chapter 2 in the reviews*


This is my first story, it's just a fanfic with Kakashi, Jiriaya, and Minato.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters (sadly) they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Minato made his way to his apartment with his sensei who was boasting about how many people loved his book, Icha Icha Paradise. It was an erotic book that was based on his sensei's "research". Master Jiriaya the Great Toad Sage, author of the best-selling erotic book, and the biggest pervert in Konoha, was his sensei. He quietly chuckled to himself at the over zealous title.<p>

"What's so funny brat?" Jiriaya asked good-naturedly. He's always had a soft spot for the blue-eyed blond. He'd been his student for close to 16 years, even though Minato had been an adult for the last 9 years, he insisted that Jiriaya would always be his sensei. And had continued to call him by his honorific.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how lengthy your title is sensei." he quickly answered, abruptly silencing his laughter but was unable to extinguish the mirth in his eyes.

"Which title?" he asked, voice full of suspicion and eyes narrowed.

"The one that emphasizes how much of a perv you are." Minato said, barely concealing his amusement at the childish way his master pouted at the comment.

"Brat." he grunted in mock aggravation as he reached over and put Minato in a headlock. They both shared a laugh before reaching Minato's apartment. Jiriaya had found Minato walking home when he asked if he could come over. He hadn't seen Minato in a while and wanted to talk about that had happened to him, as well as see the always grumpy Kakashi.

* * *

><p>They made their way up the 3 flights of stairs and arrived at Minato's door. He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Kakashi reading complex seals on scrolls that were several inches longer than he was.<p>

"Ohiyo, 'Kashi-kun!" Minato enthusiatically greeted when he came through the door after toeing off his sandals. His broad full-tooth smile was in place after he greeted Kakashi, Jiriaya was right behind him and smiled as he also greeted Kakashi, "Ohiyo Kakashi."

"Ohiyo Minato-Sensei, ohiyo Jiriaya-san." Came Kakashi's bored reply, he had sensed Minato's and Master Jiriaya's chakra several moments before they came through the door. He had met Jiriaya many times before and was somewhat comfortable around him, although he still held his suspicions about the sannin, he trusted him enough to not worry about him hurting Minato. He looked up as they walked into the apartment so that he wouldn't seem rude to his superiors. Since he would get an earful of how to treat guests and his sensei the right way.

"I'll make us some tea," Minato said with a smile that made him seem like an angel, "you can sit down with 'Kashi, Jiji." He gestured to the chair that sat across Kakashi.

"Thank you Minato." Jiriaya said, smiling at the ever-present hospitality of his student. He took a seat and looked at the small form on the opposite couch. Kakashi was closely examining the intricate seal of the Demon Death Seal. He could hear Minato cooking water and decided to try to make conversation with Kakashi-kun. He had seen the way the boy stared longingly after Minato when he went to make the tea.

* * *

><p>"How have you been Kakashi?" Jiriaya asked. He knew about the boy's raging hormones and his crush on his student. He understood why Kakashi would have a crush on Minato, the brat has an impressive body, his bright azure colored eyes were intoxicating and the spiky blond hair he had made him look like the sun. He felt just as warm as he looked, always nice to everyone and very protective of his student. But what he found most amusing, was that Minato hadn't the slightest hint about the affection his student had towards him. He looked expectantly at Kakashi, the stiffing in his posture so faint it was only noticable if you were looking for it, he smirked at the movement, he had hit a chord in the boy.<p>

"I'm fine, thank you." Kakashi calmly answered with a voice that carried barely concealed aggravation. Years of working with minato had forced Kakashi to learn manners, and was the sole reason for the 'thank you' that had automatically tagged onto his answer. Minato always tried to show politeness to everyone, whether they returned it or not. He noticed the knowing smirk that had made its way onto Jiriaya's face. It bothered him that Jiriaya knew about his crush on Minato sensei, and it bothered him even more that he found amusement in watching him awkwardly try to hide his affection from him.

"Here Kakashi, I think you might want to read this." Jiriaya passed him the very book that he had recently published, it was a best-seller. Kakashi knew very well what was in the book and gave the toad sage one of his famous glares. He didn't need Jiriaya to help him with his issues.

"I don't want it." He evenly stated as he looked at the bright orange cover.

"Come on, I know you want read it," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while giving Kakashi the dirtiest smirk he could muster, "all the boys your age are trying to get their hands on a copy."

Kakashi scoffed, "I don't need it and I don't want it." he said, his voice laced with irritation at the stubbornness of the old sage.

"Just take it." Jiriaya said with exasperation.

Kakashi grudgingly took it and examined the bright orange cover, but just as he was about to open the book, a hand firmly gripped the book and took it out of his hands. It was Minato sensei, he had the tea he prepared in one hand, and the other clutched the book he had taken from Kakashi. A vein on the side of his head pulsed in poorly concealed irritation.

"You know that Kakashi is much too young to read this Sensei." His voice flowed with anger at Jiriaya. He would not tolerate underage reading, especially with his only remaining student.

"He is mature enough to read it! His intelligence is greater than that of many good jounin in Konoha and he has experienced the effects of war." Jiriaya argued. He had underestimated how protective Minato was of Kakashi-kun. He sighed, he had come over in hopes of helping Kakashi get through this difficult time by giving him a copy of his book.

"Kakashi," Minato called, his voice firm, and unyielding, "you are not to read this book until you are of age." He said, his voice firm and left no room for argument.

" Hai Sensei." Kakashi automatically answered. He was outraged that he, a battle-hardened jounin, was not allowed to read an erotic book because he was too young. He made sure to completely mask his disbelief while he regarded his sensei with his best good-student act. Minato, being so absorbed in his anger toward Jiriaya, had believed Kakashi and went back to glaring at the toad sage.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back," Minato said as he made his way to the restroom,"I need to take a piss, and I'll be taking this with me." He held up the orange book over his shoulder. "Finish your tea." he said before closing the door.<p>

Kakashi was beyond disbelief, he had thought about what Minato said about his age and became angry. He didn't see why age had any part in intelligence when it came to shinobi. He was smarter than most boys his age, and he easily passed many jounin in both intelligence and ninjutsu. He ignored the amused expression that the sannin gave him.

"Kakashi-kun~," drawled Jiriaya, giving the fuming teen an amused look.

"What!" hissed Kakashi, tired of talking to the toad sage and angry at his sensei's over-protectiveness.

Jiriaya grinned, "I know you want to read it." he said knowingly.

Kakashi frowned but did not answer. Minato had attempted to quell Jiriaya's excitement of having Kakashi read his book, but had only succeeded in increasing Kakashi's curiosity of what they book held. He cursed himself as he allowed the childish urge to disobey orders control him. He gave Jiriaya a meaningful look, he decided he wanted to read the book regardless of Minato's wishes.

Jiriaya chuckled, "I guess that means you want to read it." he continued to chuckle as Kakashi looked anywhere but him.

Kakashi looked down, finding his toes much more interesting than the man across from him. He could feel a blush creep onto his cheeks. He didn't want to openly admit to wanting to read a dirty porn novel.

"How about I get another copy as soon as I leave, then you come to the hot springs and I'll give you the book." The sannin whispered, weary of Minato overhearing their conversation.

"Alright." Kakashi agreed, he was old enough to make his own decisions. Even if they were based on childish urges.

* * *

><p>Minato exited the restroom and made his way to the pair who had quickly downed their tea after hearing him open the door.<p>

"What have you two been talking about?" Minato asked, slightly suspicious about the whispering he had heard.

"Kakashi-kun wanted me to explain the bases of one of the seals he was having trouble with." Jiriaya lied, his voice was smooth and gave no hint about what they had actually doing. Minato looked at the pair, he didn't know if he should believe them or not. But then he saw which seal Kakashi was looking at and understood immediately, they were lying. The Reaper Death Seal was not hard to decode, but he played along anyway.

"Oh, thank you for helping him Jiji," Minato said "you want some more tea while you stay?"

* * *

><p>Jiriaya stayed for a while longer, he and sensei talked about things that had happened while they were apart, Minato had made more tea for Jiriaya and himself, seeing as how Kakashi didn't want anymore. Kakashi tuned out most of their conversation and stared at the open scroll while he debated if his choice would be worth it. If Minato-sensei found the book on his person, or any evidence that he had read it, he would have his ass beaten. He doubted that Minato would actually beat him as punishment. The blond was always protective of him, and always tried to <em>make<em> him have fun, since he outright refused the thought of having fun, it was up to his sensei to make him enjoy himself, whether they're at a carnival, training, eating lunch, or even when they make a stop on the way to their mission. But Kakashi knew that Minato would not hesitate to punish him if it was needed.

As Kakashi delved deeper into his thoughts, a large hand planted itself onto his shoulder and pulled him out of his musings. He looked up to Jiriaya's toothy smile as the toad sage announced he was taking his leave. He winked at Kakashi,

"Later, Kakashi." He said as he removed his hand.

"Bye Jiriaya-san." Kakashi blandly answered. He was still distracted and had barely heard what Jiriaya said. He diverted his attention from his thoughts when he saw the wink Jiriaya gave him before reaching the door. He knew that he couldn't get out of it now, he just had to make sure he was not caught.

"See you soon Brat." Jiriaya said as he put his sandals. Minato pouted at the name,

"I'm not a brat," He murmured quietly in mock hurt. He knew that Jiriaya bared no ill-will with the name, he was just following their normal teasing act that they had done for years.

"Haha! Keep dreaming brat!" Jiriaya laughed as he talked, unable to stop because of the childish pout that Minato made when he laughed. Jiriaya then took his leave, proclaiming that there was research to be done and them poofed out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Minato sighed, Jiriaya had always called him a brat. But it didn't bother him much, on the contrary, he was happy that Jiriaya still considered him his favorite student. He admired the man, even though he spied on naked women and wrote perverted books, he was still a special person.<p>

Minato looked over at Kakashi, He was still looking at his scrolls, but was distracted by something. Jiriaya had probably told him some horrific thing from his bath peeping.

"You hungry Kakashi-kun?" Minato asked, feeling a bit famished himself. He grabbed some left over onigiri and walked over to Kakashi.

"No," Kakashi answered, he rolled up the scroll and stood up, he needed to get away from Minato. He could feel his cheeks start to warm up as the blond got closer. He could see how well toned the blond's body was under his clothes. How his hips slightly swung when he walked. "I'm going to train." His voice was flat and revealed nothing about his inner turmoil.

"Okay," Minato said, not suspicious in the slightest, "at least have one." He said, handing an onigiri to Kakashi.

"Alright." Kakashi said, he didn't want to make the blond force him to eat something, he needed to get out of there. He pulled down his mask and bit into the rice ball. He tried to hid his blushing face from Minato by walking to his sandals that were next to the door. He thanked Minato for the snack and put on his sandals.

"Bye Kakashi-kun." Minato said as Kakashi opened the door.

"Bye Sensei." Kakashi called over his shoulder as he walked out the door. He closed the door and finished his onigiri.

Kakashi sighed as he tried to calm himself. Erotic images of his sensei had flooded into his mind when the blond had given him the food. He shook his head to get rid of the images. He needed to get a hold of his emotions before seeing Jiriaya, he didn't want to be seen as a hormonal teenager who couldn't control his urges. He sighed again as he pulled up his mask, with his cheeks still slightly pink, Kakashi teleported to the bath house. He refused to fail his objective.

* * *

><p>Ohiyo~! This is my first story ever. Please review it and tell me if it was good or not. I'll post chapter 2 if you guys want me to continue this story. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
